


I AM SIXTY NINE PERCENT BALLS AS A MATTER OF FACT

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DOn't fucking test me bitch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: then kaito appeared out of nowhere and killed everyone the end---i will destroy you you dare to challenge ME
Relationships: Sunflower/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	I AM SIXTY NINE PERCENT BALLS AS A MATTER OF FACT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



hee honk mister komaeda was walking down the sidewalk when he encounter RANTARO AMAMI and without thinking about the repercussions of his sinful actions he removed his AK-47 from his prison wallet and kershot him dead on the spot

"NO!" Saihara cried, falling to the ground. "now i have to be friends with ouma!"

"Sucks to suck, beta boy," Said Sunflower underscore eight.

"Oh, my wifu/kin match" said komaeda, seeing his wifu/kin match

"i thought you were american," Ibuki mused.

then kaito appeared out of nowhere and killed everyone the end

**Author's Note:**

> you can try playing tennis with my balls but you won't like what happens


End file.
